Amour impossible
by Eolys-chan
Summary: Takumi me deteste, me hait même... Mais moi, je l'aime. La vie d'ado mal dans sa peau, c'est compliqué... POV Shin! Takumi/Shin!
1. prologue

******Amour impossible**

******Auteur :** Eolys-chan

**Crédits :** Nana et sa bande appartiennent à Ai Yazawa (même si j'aimerais bien qu'ils soient à moi...)

**Rating :** "M" Puisque quelques scènes sont prévue dans les chapitres suivant ;p

**Couples :** Takumi X Shin!! (Haaan, qu'est-ce que je les aimes!!)

**Bonne lecture!**

**--  
prologue**  
**--**

Tellement beau... Il est tellement beau...  
Mais jamais il ne pourra jamais regarder quelqu'un comme moi.  
Pourquoi?  
Premièrement: parce que je suis un mec. Deuxièmement: il est marié, et troisièmement: il a environ cinq ans de plus que moi.  
À oui, aussi parce qu'il est le bassiste -comme moi- du groupe considéré comme rival du mien...

On peut donc dire que j'ai toutes les chances de mon côté, n'est-ce pas?

Et oui, le petit Shin, beau, Rebel, bisexuel et prostitué est amoureux...  
Dans ma vie, c'est la deuxième fois que j'ai des sentiments pour une personne. La première, c'était Reira, la chanteuse de son groupe.  
Tien, encore un point négatif pour moi! J'y avais pas pensé à celui-là! Décidément, c'est jackpot aujourd'hui...  
D'autant plus que c'est à cause de lui que ma princesse et moi nous nous sommes séparés... Il devait la "protéger" des effets néfastes que sa relation avec un jeune homme tel que moi pouvaient engendrer...  
Autant dire qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur...

Alors moi, je crève tout seul sur mon lit, enfin plutôt le lit de Nobu chez qui j'habite toujours, le cœur complètement brisé, à penser à Lui, à Takumi...

Enfin, voyons le bon côté des choses, ces derniers temps j'ai composé un nombre absolument impressionnant de morceaux pour le groupe et j'ai beaucoup progressé avec mon instrument... En même temps, vu le nombre d'heures que je passe à gratouiller ma basse en écrivant des textes tristes sur des amours impossibles... Au moins, ça plait bien à Nana...

Je regarde autour de moi, les volets de la petite chambre sont fermés, je suis dans la pénombre. Des vêtements plus ou moins propres traînent un peu partout dans cette étroite pièce et je crois qu'un petit rangement s'impose... Mais pas maintenant... Pas tout de suite, après tout ça ne presse pas... Que ces affaires restent sur le sol une ou deux heures de plus ça ne change pas vraiment...  
Mouai... On va dire ça...

J'suis vraiment pas motivé en ce moment...

Finalement, c'est nul l'amour...  
Ça apporte plus de mal que de bien... J'en suis la preuve vivante, vous ne croyez pas?

Enfin, je me demande toujours comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux de Lui...  
C'est un vrai salaud, suffit de regarder comment il traite Hachiko...  
Il est tout sauf fidèle, il n'est jamais là pour elle, et il ne pense qu'à sa propre personne et au travail...  
Il est violent, vulgaire, pervers et surtout manipulateur...  
Quand on y réfléchi, il n'a pas grand chose pour lui...

Mais pourtant, j'y peux rien, je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime...

Pourquoi? J'en sais strictement rien... Il a suffit d'un regard, d'une expression sur son visage et il m'a tout simplement envoûté.  
Il m'a volé mon âme...

- Shin, tu voudrais pas te bouger un peu? J'sais pas ce que t'as en ce moment mais on dirait un vrai légume... Ca te ressemble pas...  
- Hum... J'ai pas trop la forme ces derniers jours...  
- Peut-être mais tu ferais bien de te remettre vite sur pied, notre concert de promo est pour bientôt... Et tes dernières répétitions sont pas franchement convaincantes...  
- Désolé, j'vais me motiver, t'en fait pas...

Mon cher guitariste venait d'entrer dans mon espace vitale et rien que voir sa tête me donnait encore plus envie de rester allongé... Rien que pour l'embêter...  
Sans me demander mon avis, il avait ouvert les fenêtres pour aérer et commençait déjà à remettre mes affaires en places.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être ta maman des fois, Shin.  
- Merci ça ira, j'ai déjà Hachi qui remplit ce rôle...je dirais plutôt que tu es... la bonniche de cet appartement!  
- Ah ça.. C'est sûr que pour me rembarrer, t'as la pêche... T'es vraiment irrécupérable toi.  
- Merci du compliment...  
- Dit, Nana organise une petite soirée à l'appartement 707 ce soir. Tu ferais bien de venir si tu veux mon avis...  
- Il y aura les membres de Trapnest?  
- Oui, ils se sont tous libérés!  
- Bon, bah je vais faire l'effort de venir... ça peut pas me faire de mal, dans l'état où je suis...

Alors Takumi sera là aussi...Ma raison me dit de ne pas y aller mais mon cœur me dit le total contraire. L'amour, ça met vraiment le bordel dans la tête des gens... Et ça fait faire des choses irraisonnées aussi...

J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, mais pourtant, une force inconnue me commande de me lever, de me laver et d'aller ramener mes fesses d'adolescent mal dans sa peau dans l'immeuble de brique rouge, au 7e étage...

--

**Et voici la petite introduction de cette histoire qui devrait se dérouler en plusieurs chapitres  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!  
Ca fait toujours plaisirs et vos remarques ne pourrons que m'aider à progresser et à corriger certaines erreurs que j'aurais put faire pendant la rédaction de cette fanfic!**

**Eolys-chan ;p**


	2. Reira, oublies moi!

**--  
Chapitre 1: Reira, oublies moi!  
--**

C'est fou le monde qu'il y a dans un train…

Il est 21h36 à ma montre… On est un peu en avance.  
Faut dire que j'étais si impatient de le revoir que j'ai fait speeder Nobu… Le pauvre

Ca fait bien deux semaines que je n'ai pas pus admirer son visage aux traits si fins…  
Je veux le revoir, je veux pouvoir le mater pendant qu'il joue au mah-jong, je veux rougir quand il croise mon regard, je veux entendre sa voix si chaude…  
J'me sens bête de penser des trucs pareils, mais bon… c'est l'amour.  
J'ai l'impression d'être une jeune pucelle prépubert qui s'excite devant un poster de son chanteur préféré…

Tiens, c'est notre arrêt.  
Le vent frais sur moi… Ca doit bien faire une semaine que je suis pas sortit de notre appart'…  
J'avais oublié à quel point c'est revigorant…  
Même si je suis tendu et un peu anxieux, je me sens bien…

Le soleil s'est déjà couché et les premières étoiles apparaissent déjà dans le ciel d'encre.  
On est bien silencieux, sur ce petit chemin de pierres qui longe la rivière…  
Mais aucun de nous deux ne veut briser ce silence si majestueux.  
On se contente de marcher, les sachets de la supérette dans les mains.  
Seul le clapotis de l'eau, le vent dans les arbres et le verre des bouteilles de bières qui s'entrechoquent troublent cette harmonie…

Déjà la masse sombre de l'immeuble de style occidental se dresse devant nous.  
On rentre.  
J'aime l'odeur du hall, un mélange de fer, de bois et d'humidité.  
Le parquet craque sous nos pieds, je me dirige vers la cage d'escalier d'un geste automatique. Je connais par cœur le plan de cette habitation.

Maintenant, il ne nous reste qu'à monter les sept étages à pieds, avec nos courses dans les bras…  
J'en jubile déjà…  
Je me demande quand les propriétaires vont se décider à investir dans un ascenseur!  
À croire qu'ils n'ont jamais tenté de grimper l'escalier en entier, parce que rien qu'en voyant les effets dévastateurs que cela provoque sur des jeunes gens en bonnes santés comme Nobu et moi, on peut franchement en douter…

Apparemment notre arrivée fut bruyante, car la porte de l'appartement 707 était ouverte quand nous sommes arrivés au bout du couloir sombre, et c'est plus haletant que jamais que nous sommes entrés dans le charmant studio où nous attendait déjà Nana, Hachi, Yasu, Ren, Naoki, Reira et… Takumi.

Dès que je l'aperçois, mon cœur s'emballe, je me mets à transpirer, mais je cache tant bien que mal ma gêne sous une façade impassible et joyeuse de gentil gamin rebelle…

- Bonsoir vous deux! Nous lâche notre chanteuse dans un élan d'enthousiasme.  
- Bonsoir vous tous!  
- Alors comme ça le p'tit Shin est déprimé?

Cette voix…  
Je me suis retourné dés que je l'ai entendu. Il me fait face, ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombent négligemment sur les épaules.  
Un petit sourire ironique illustre sa phrase… Non, décidément il ne m'apprécie vraiment pas comme je le voudrais…  
Je réplique tant bien que mal un très convaincant:  
-Désolé si les épaules de certaines personnes sont plus sensibles au poids du travail que d'autres…  
Avec mon plus joli sourire et je m'empresse de faire volte face, reportant mon attention sur le frigo de la cuisine, ou plutôt sur les bières qui sont bien au frais à l'intérieur.

Rien ne veut une bonne "raffinée beer" pour renter dans l'ambiance d'une sympathique fête entre amis, du moins avant de perdre toute sobriété… Heureusement que je tiens bien l'alcool, je vise plus Nobu dans cette phrase… Le pauvre en est à peine à sa deuxième cannette et il arrive à peine à aligner deux mots sans bégayer…

- Je… Je…  
- Oui oui Nobu, arrête de boire et essaye de finir ta phrase quand tu auras décuvé…  
- C'est pas de sa faute s'il à une faible constitution, Yasu… Faut pas lui en vouloir! Ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner Reira.  
Le principal intéressé entamait une troisième bière, les yeux dans le vague et très certainement l'esprit aussi embué que son regard…  
- Je crois que ça suffit comme ça! Le réprimanda Nana en lui retirant aussi sec sa boisson.  
- Quelqu'un veut de quoi grignoter? J'ai ramené de quoi manger, et que du fait maison!  
- Venant de la cuisinière perso de notre groupe, on ne peut douter ni de la provenance des aliments ni de la qualité gustative de tes plats Hachiko!  
- Je vous signale que c'est ma cuisinière perso à MOI. Quiconque d'autre que le mari aurait la priorité sur la cuisine de sa femme? S'empressa de rectifier le ténébreux bassiste, se servant dans le même mouvement une omelette bien dorée.  
- Hum… Certainement que son fils aussi a une priorité sur sa cuisine?

Je ne peux jamais m'empêcher de répondre à ses agressions. À croire que je ne fais rien pour qu'il m'apprécie…  
Dès qu'on est dans la même pièce, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se chercher… C'est plus fort que nous, un instinct animal qui prend possession de nous, essayant de défendre son territoire.

- Pour ton information tu n'es pas son fils… À moins qu'elle ne t'ai eu à cinq ans? Mais dit moi si je me trompe!  
- Takumi arrête! On est pas ici pour se battre je te signale!

Ce dernier retourna à son omelette. Le pouvoir de la force conjugale… Respect!  
N'empêche, le voir manger son repas avec tant d'attention pour ne pas casser le dessin au ketchup fait par sa dulcinée… Trop mignooooon!

Attendez…  
J'ai dit quoi là?  
Houla, finalement je tiens p't'être pas si bien l'alcool que ça…

Je repose mon verre de vodka sur la table.  
Reira n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards en coin depuis tout à l'heure.  
Elle m'aime encore, suffit de voir l'expression qu'elle affiche sur son visage quand je suis avec elle…  
En même temps, vu ce qu'on a vécu ensemble…

Je me demande comment elle réagirait si elle savait que mon cœur l'a remplacé si vite… Surtout pour Lui…  
Certainement très, très mal…

Je me demande ce que je dois faire… Faire semblant de ressentir quelque chose pour elle pour ne pas la vexer, ou bien lui faire comprendre au contraire que je suis passé à autre chose?

Il est déjà minuit… Ren à pris une guitare sèche et commence à jouer, Reira l'accompagne de sa voix cristalline.  
C'est une nouvelle chanson, je ne connais pas les paroles.  
L'air est très posé, ça parle d'amour.  
Elle chante en anglais et comme d'habitude, tout est d'une justesse absolument rageuse… Nana doit en être verte de l'entendre, elle et sa voix éraillée, même si ce n'est pas comparable.

Je me laisse transporter par les accords du prodigieux guitariste, chaque son est unique.  
Je ferme les yeux, et je visualise ses doigts habiles sur les cordes.

Et puis, soudain, une deuxième guitare vient rejoindre la première.  
Je n'ouvre pas mes paupières, je sais que c'est Takumi qui en joue.  
Il joue d'une façon si propre à lui-même qu'il est reconnaissable entre tous. Ce morceau est vraiment merveilleux, on entend bien les marques si particulière à Trapnest.

_Cela a toujours recommencé, ne faisait que m'affliger sans cesse du mal  
Même toi tu dois certainement t'en apercevoir, alors que je ne peux pas bouger  
Les choses qui portent ta trace, pourquoi sont elles si douloureuses ?  
Tout recommence immanquablement, j'étais effrayé à l'idée que je finirai par te perdre  
Tu as pris ma main sans rien demander ces jours que je n'ai pu oublier  
Et que j'essayais d'effacer par des étreintes..._

Sous ses longs cheveux ondulés, Reira pleure. Elle pense à moi quand elle prononce ces mots.  
Moi aussi je vais finir par pleurer…  
Ce texte, elle l'a écrit en pensant à nous, à ce que nous avons vécu ensemble…

Je me lève et je sors dans le couloir. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues.  
Je m'adosse contre le mur et je me laisse glisser jusqu'à me retrouver assis par terre, les genoux repliés contre moi-même.  
Je n'arrive pas à retenir ce torrent qui coule de mes yeux, tombant en fine pluie contre mon torse.

Elle continue de chanter, mais sa voix se fait saccadée à cause de ses sanglots. Elle attaque le dernier refrain. Sa voix se fait plus puissante, les notes plus aiguës. , les accords plus violents.

Les derniers mots résonnent dans l'immeuble.

_Même si demain tes sentiments s'en vont  
Je t'aimerai sans que rien n'ai changé  
Même si demain je disparaissais de ton regard  
Je t'aimerais sans que rien n'ai changé..._

Oui, mes sentiments ont changé… Oui toi tu m'aimes encore.  
Mais t'entendre me dire ça me fait trop de mal, pourquoi tu ne comprends pas?

Je t'en supplie, oublie-moi!

C'est déjà assez difficile d'être amoureux d'un homme inaccessible, alors n'en rajoute pas plus, s'il te plait!  
Ne me fais pas regretter, ne me rends pas nostalgique de notre idylle!

Oublie-moi…

--

**J'éspère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus!!  
N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions vis à vis de cette fanfic ;p**

**Les parôles de la chanson de Reira sont la traduction des parôles japonaises de "cassis" du groupe The GazettE **

**Eolys-chan**


	3. Takumi?

**--**  
**Chapitre 2: Takumi?  
--**

Maintenant ne résonnent plus que des rires et des brides de conversations.  
Cela doit bien faire un quart d'heure que la chanson s'est finie, et après avoir consolé Reira qui pleurait à chaude larme, ils sont tous passé à autres choses.

Mais pas moi, je n'y arrive pas.  
Je ne pleure plus, mais je reste là, seul, contre ce mur si froid...

Les images défilent dans ma tête, je nous revois tous les deux ensembles, ces nuits où je venais dans ton appartement.  
Je revois aussi ton sourire, j'entends de nouveau ton rire, je sens une dernière fois ta peau parfumée...

Le parquet du couloir grince.  
Je ne lève pas la tête, mais je vois tes chaussures bien vernies juste devant moi.  
Puis je vois ta main se tendre vers moi, me caresser la joue.  
Une de tes mèches brunes m'effleure le visage.

Je lève les yeux et je te vois.  
Pourquoi es-tu venu?  
Tu as certainement mieux à faire que de t'occuper d'un sale gosse qui a un vilain chagrin d'amour, non?

- Ne pleure pas pour elle, tu n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer. C'est de ta faute si vous en êtes là, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi même après tout...

Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai...  
Comment est-ce que je n'ai pus ne serait-ce qu'oser penser que tu pouvais penser à mes problèmes sentimentaux?

- C'est pour Reira que tu viens me voir... Pas pour moi, n'est-ce pas?  
- Et oui, bien vu mon petit! Elle a bien vu que tu étais parti pendant qu'elle chantait, et maintenant elle culpabilise. Depuis que vous ne vous voyez plus, elle n'arrête pas de penser à toi, et pour tout te dire, ce n'est pas pour mon plus grand plaisir... Alors toi aussi arrêtes de repenser à vous deux, sinon elle ne pourra pas passer à autre chose, et c'est néfaste pour le groupe, tu comprends?

Je préfère regarder de nouveau en direction de tes pompes que d'affronter ton regard.  
Comment est-ce qu'un homme peut dire des choses aussi blessantes d'une voix aussi mielleuse?  
Tu n'as donc aucun cœur?  
Si seulement tu savais ce que je ressens pour toi, comment réagirais-tu?  
Tu arrêterais de me traiter comme l'intrus de service, comme l'ado en crise?  
Tu me rejetterais?  
Tu te servirais de moi?  
Ou bien... Tu m'aimerais?

- Pourquoi te caches-tu, Shin? Je te fais donc si peur?  
Ces mots, tu me les murmures dans mon oreille, de ta voix la plus sensuelle possible... Tu te fous de moi, tu t'amuses avec moi.

- Ou bien, est-ce que je te fais... de l'effet?

Tu insistes bien sur le dernier mot et tu t'es désormais tellement rapproché de moi que tes lèvres me touchent.  
Alors comme ça tu m'as démasqué...

Qu'est-ce que je dois te répondre?  
Oui? Non? Tu ne peux pas comprendre?  
Comment est-ce que je pourrais répondre à une question comme ça?  
Comment?

Les larmes repartent à l'assaut de mes joues et tu en profites pour les essuyer avec ta main.

- En voilà une bien jolie réponse...

Tu te redresses et tu pars.  
Tu me laisses comme une pauvre merde, le cœur déchiré et saignant tout son amour pour toi.  
Cet amour si néfaste...

Il est 1h00 du matin et moi je m'en vais.  
Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je n'ai vraiment plus envie de rigoler et de faire la fête...

Un silence de mors règne dehors.  
J'ai froid, un léger vent souffle sur la ville endormie.

Les ombres sont inquiétantes dans la nuit noire, je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je n'ai pas un peu peur, seul dans les ruelles abandonnées de Tokyo...

Cela fait un bon moment que le dernier train est passé et je suis donc obligé de rentrer à pied.  
Je commence à regretter un peu d'être partis...  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec les autres que de traîner à une heure pareille seul dehors...  
Après tout je n'ai que seize ans, et surtout je ne suis pas ce qu'il y a de plus sobre... Même si j'ai eu le temps de décuver, on ne sait jamais...

J'ai comme la sale impression d'être suivi... Là, j'ai vraiment peur.  
En plus, j'ai envie de fumer. C'est toujours comme ça dans les situations critiques...

J'accélère le pas.

-Oh, oh, oh petit, on se calme!

Et merde, il y avait donc bien des gens derrière moi...  
Je m'arrête et je me retourne, courir ne servirait à rien.  
Ils sont quatre. Grands, baraqués et surtout armés...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dehors la nuit? C'est pas bien ça!  
- Hahaha, on va aller le dire à tes parents!  
- T'es sortis baiser ta copine?

Alors si y avait bien un truc qu'il ne fallait pas me dire en ce moment, c'était bien ça...  
Et puis après tout, si je crève maintenant, qui s'en souciera? Pas grand monde je pense...

- Ta gueule!  
- Ouhlala, le tout petit punk s'énerve! Mais moi je vais t'apprendre à insulter comme ça tes aînés, sale mioche!

En fait, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire et de courir...  
C'est bien une barre de fer qu'il tient dans sa main droite?  
Ah oui, on dirait bien.  
Et je crois bien qu'il a l'intention de me frapper avec. Aie, ça sent mauvais tout ça.

- Toi, tu va nous filer gentiment tout ton fric, et je te rassure, si t'en as pas, on trouvera forcément quelque chose pour toi!

J'ai retenu la leçon, sur ce coup là, je dis rien.  
Mais le problème, c'est que j'ai jamais été fort dans tout ce qui rapporte à la violence pure et dure...  
Et eux apparemment, c'est le cadet de leurs soucis.

Je ne peux plus bouger, ils m'ont encerclé.  
Celui qui brandit dangereusement sa matraque dans ma direction semble être le chef de gang, les autres sont un peu en retrait, mais apparemment ils ont eux aussi bien envie de mettre une raclée...

Le sol s'effondre sous moi quand je ressens le choc du métal sur mon crâne.  
Je vois des étoiles devant mes yeux, mon sang se répand entre mes omoplates.  
J'ai mal.  
Atrocement mal.

Si seulement je pouvais me relever... Mais mes jambes ne supporte plus mon poids.  
Mon corps tremble comme une feuille.  
J'ai la tête qui tourne.  
C'est à peine si je sens leurs coups de pieds contre mon ventre tellement je suis paralysé par la peur.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de les repousser mais ils sont bien trop forts et bien trop nombreux...  
J'entends leurs rires...

Et puis soudain, tout s'arrête, quelqu'un d'autre vient d'arriver, mais mes oreilles refusent de me faire entendre ce qui se passe, tout comme mes yeux refusent de me faire voir ce qui se passe...

Je sens quelqu'un me soulever et me porter dans ses bras.  
Je ne vois pas, mais je sens un parfum.  
Ambré, masculin.  
Ton parfum...

--

**Et c'est sur cette fin pleine de suspens (?) que s'achève ce 2e chapitre!  
Je vous remercie à tous d'avoir lus cette modeste fanfic jusqu'ici **

**J'éspère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe :S**

**Eolys-chan**


	4. Prends ta douche et attends moi

--  
**Chapitre 3: Prends ta douche et attends moi.  
--**

- Putain mais t'es complètement con ou quoi!!

Je viens à peine d'ouvrir les yeux que déjà tu t'acharnes sur moi... Tu me regarde d'un air complètement paniqué. On pourrait presque croire que tu as vraiment eu peur pour moi, mais c'est certainement ta princesse, notre princesse, qui t'a supplié d'aller me chercher.

- Et me répond pas surtout! Tu pourrais au moins me remercier, sinon tu serais encore en train de crever dans cette impasse!  
- Merci...  
- Mais pourquoi tu t'es barré bordel! Fallait bien un mec comme toi pour aller se balader tout seul en pleine nuit!  
- J'étais pas vraiment ne train de me balader, disons que je rentrais chez moi parce qu'une certaine personne m'a très bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir...  
- J'ai jamais dit ça! Je t'ai juste dit que tu devais oublier Reira et arrêter de lui tourner autour.  
- Je pense que t'as oublié un petit passage de ton magnifique monologue...  
- Ah, ça? Me dit pas que t'es partis de faire casser la gueule juste parce que je me suis un peu amusé avec toi?  
- Je suis pas partis me faire casser la gueule... Je me suis fait casser la gueule... Nuance!

Tu ne me réponds pas, tu te contentes de me regarder.  
On se regarde en chien de faïences.  
Pendant combien de temps, je ne pourrais le dire..  
Trente secondes? Cinq minutes? Une heure? Deux heures? Peut importe, pour moi, cela dura une éternité...  
Une éternité où mes yeux si clair s'opposaient radicalement avec les tiens, sombres et froids.

- Pourquoi tout est si compliqué? ...

Tu te lèves, et tu me laisses seul.  
Encore une fois...

Je ne comprends par ce que tu as voulus dire...  
Mais te le demander ne serais pas plus utiles, car toi non plus tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre...  
Ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne me dis pas tout...

Tu m'as ramené dans une chambre d'hôtel, une suite.  
Je suis allongé dans un grand lit double places, les épaisses couvertures molletonnées me recouvrent jusqu'au torse.  
Quelqu'un a nettoyé mes plaies, qui sont désormais recouvertes d'un bandage.

Près de la penderie, sur une chaise, il y a ton manteau.  
Tu va donc revenir avant la fin de la nuit.  
Sur l'horloge, il est indiqué 3 heures du matin.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, à vrai dire, je n'ai même pas essayé.  
Je t'attends.

Finalement, tu reviens plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensé...  
Tu refermes délicatement la porte de notre chambres derrière toi.  
Puis, tu t'enfermes dans la salle de bain.

J'entends l'eau coulée dans les canalisations, apparemment tu te douches.  
Tu n'as pas verrouillé derrière toi, alors moi, je me lève et je me dirige dans ta direction.

J'ai comme l'impression de pas faire quelque chose de très poli, mais à vrai dire, je m'en fous.

J'entre...  
Une épaisse vapeur se diffuse dans la pièce, et puis je te vois.  
Tes deux mains posées contre le mur en carrelage tu t'appuis sur tes deux bras tendus et tu reste là, immobile, la tête penchée en avant, tes longs cheveux mouillés encadrant ton visage.

Tu ne m'as pas vu, pas entendus, alors je reste là à t'observer.  
Je m'assois sur une chaise et croisant les bras sur le dossier, j'admire le spectacle que tu m'offres.

Les gouttes glissent le long de tes muscles si finement dessinés.  
Tu te décides enfin à te redresser et mettant du savon dans tes mains, tu commences promptement à te laver.  
Peu à peu la mousse recouvre ton corps, et tu te dévoiles complètement à moi.  
J'admire chaque courbes de ton corps, j'inspecte le moindre centimètre carré de ta peau.

- Tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de toi...

Tu te retournes très vivement et tu me fais face.  
Merde!  
On dirait bien que j'ai pensé à voix haute!  
J'aurais pas put me taire!!  
Non mais quel con je fais!!

J'ai peur de ta réaction...  
Tu as éteint le jet d'eau et tu me regardes.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?! On t'a jamais appris les règles de politesse ou quoi?  
- ...

Je détourne mon regard et, anxieux, je mordille l'anneau qui transperce ma lèvre.

- Mais bon, maintenant que tu es là, autant en profiter. Ramènes toi, je dois changer tes pansements.

J'ai un peu de mal à saisir... Je t'observe à ton insu et toi, tout ce que tu trouve à me dire, c'est qu'il faut changer mes bandages?  
Alors, timidement, je m'avance vers toi.

- Allez, dépêche, je vais pas te manger!  
- Je n...

Tu m'attrapes par le bras et tu m'attires contre toi.  
Mon cœur bat à deux cents à l'heure.  
Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu peux l'entendre tellement ses battements résonnent dans tout mon corps.  
Le sang me monte aux tempes, je dois être ridiculement rouge.

- Finalement, j'ai bien envie de te goûter quand même.

M'immobilisant toujours les deux bras et me faisant face, tu entreprends de me lécher la joue.  
C'est absurde comme réaction, mais je pleure.

- Ta.. Takumi, arrêtes!  
- Mmh, je voudrais bien, mais on dirait que mes hormones me disent le contraire...

Tes lèvres se rapprochent et tu m'embrasses.  
J'ai chaud, très chaud, trop chaud.  
Je t'autorise l'accès à ma bouche, et nos langues se mêlent dans un tourbillon sensuel.  
Tes mains m'ont libéré de ton étreinte et parcourent désormais librement mon dos, frissonnant sous ton passage.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, tout est flou dans ma tête, mes reins me brûlent.  
Je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur, actionnant au passage la douche.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Takumi? Tu me détestes, non?  
Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on est en train de s'embrasser fougueusement dans une douche?  
Je ne vais pas dire que ça me déplait, bien au contraire...  
Mais j'avoue que la tournure des évènements me semble bien étrange...

Tu mets fin à notre baiser, mais moi je n'ai pas envie. Ma main se faufile dans tes longs cheveux et agrippe ta nuque, te plaquant à nouveau contre moi.

Enfin, haletant, j'arrêtes mes caprices et je te regarde.

- Tu es tellement beau...  
- Oui, je sais.

Nos corps se séparent et, attrapant une serviettes de bain au passage, tu quittes la salle de bain.

--

**J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat  
La suite dès que possible!**

**Et n'oubliez pas l'auteure au passage ;p**

**Eolys-chan**


	5. Sad day, bad day

--  
**Chapitre 4: Sad day, bad day.  
**--

J'ai mal, j'ai mal au cœur...

Tu ne m'as plus adressé la parole depuis que l'on s'est séparés devant l'hôtel...  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...  
Finalement est-ce que pour toi je ne suis rien de plus qu'une simple groupie?  
Est-ce qu'elles aussi tu les jettes comme ça après une nuit?  
Est-ce qu'elle aussi tu les oublies comme tu m'oublies moi?

Je n'ai parlé à personne de cette nuit là, je n'ai rien dit à personne, et toi non plus d'ailleurs.  
Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé, et finalement c'est pas plus mal.

J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, alors si en plus tu commences à rentrer dans l'histoire, j'ai pas fini d'avoir des enmerdes......  
Et imagines Hachi un moment.  
Elle sait que tu la trompes, et elle ne renoncera jamais à toi pour une nuit que tu aurais passé dans les bras d'une autre.  
Par contre, elle ne s'en remettra jamais si elle apprend que tu as couché avec moi...  
Imagines un peu le choc pour elle!  
Elle me considère comme son fils et elle est pour moi cette mère que je n'ai jamais eu.

Je ne veux pas la blesser, alors c'est moi qui vais essayer de t'oublier.  
Je ne t'appellerais pas.  
Et si c'est toi qui le fais, je ne décrocherais pas.

Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, tu comprends?

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues et je me prends la tête entre les mains.  
J'en ai marre, pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué?  
Pourquoi est-ce moi qui souffre le plus dans tout ça?

- Hé, Shin, ça va pas?  
- ...

Nana vient de rentrer dans cette chambre sombre et étroite, ma chambre.  
Je n'arrive même plus à répondre tellement les sanglots étouffent ma voix.  
J'entends le bruit des chaînes qu'elles nouent autour de sa taille s'entrechoquer, je sens sa main essuyer mes larmes.

- Ca a pas l'air d'aller ces derniers temps... Tu sais, si t'as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler. J'suis pas la fille la plus sympathique et attentive, mais j'peux prendre le temps de t'écouter.  
- Le truc, c'est que ce problème là, je peux pas t'en parler...

Il y a un grand vide dans ma tête, je ne réfléchi plus, j'ai plus la force pour ça.  
De toute manière, rien ne pourras être pire que ma situation du moment...

- Je sors, essayes pas de me chercher et te soucie pas de moi. Pense au groupe, Ca vaudras mieux que de s'intéresser à un type comme moi.  
- C'est justement pour le groupe que je m'intéresse à toi!!! Shin! Tu vas où bordel! Shin!

Continues de crier, de toute manière je ne t'entends plus. Mes jambes avancent toutes seules et se dirigent d'instinct vers l'endroit que je connais le mieux... Je vais chez elle, chez Reiko.

Il fait jour, il doit être à peu près deux heures de l'après-midi.  
J'arrive cet immeuble. Ce grand immeuble gris où j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon adolescence. Je ne sonne pas, après tout, c'est toi qui m'en a donné les clefs.  
T'as porte est ouverte et tu es là, j'ai comme l'impression que tu m'attendais. C'est peut-être l'intuition fémine après tout.

- Hé bien, mon petit Shin, ça faisait un moment, non? Ca m'étonne que tu viennes comme ça me voir...  
- Je sais pas, je... je sais pas, j'en sais rien.

Je m'effondre à côté de toi, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps et de mon cœur.

- En tout cas, on dirais que ça va pas vraiment...

Tu me serres contre toi et je sens tes longs cheveux blonds. Tu me berces doucement pour apaiser mes larmes. Tu ressembles énormément à Reira, mais tu n'as pas la même voix. La tienne est plus chaude et apaisante, là où la sienne est cristalline et chantante.  
Tu ne me poses pas de questions, de toutes manières, je ne t'aurais certainement pas répondu. Peut-importe, je me sens apaisé quand je suis chez toi.  
Le temps passe, je n'ai plus aucun repère, si ce n'est que je vois le ciel s'obscurcir.

- Tu peux rester ici cette nuit si tu veux.

Je n'ai pas la force de te répondre, mais tu sais pertinemment que je ne refuserais pas, et cela fait bien longtemps que notre rapport prostitué/cliente est mort.  
Tu me lances un dernier regard avant de rentrer dans ta chambre, car pour la première fois, je vais dormir dans ton salon, et non à tes côtés.

--

**Désolé du retard dans la publication de ce chapitre  
En plus, je le trouve un peu court à mon goût, mais j'éspère qu'il vous plaira quand même!**

**N'oubliez pas l'auteur ;p**


End file.
